Harric Darkwind
|Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = Deceased |Row 8 title = Family: |Row 8 info = Danielle Darkwind (wife, deceased) Erik Darkwind (Son) Marissa Darkwind (Daughter)}} Sir Harric Darkwind was the High Commander of the Blades of Greymane prior to, and during, the Invasion of Gilneas. An aged warrior, Harric had faced against many of Gilneas' foes, having served as a warrior on contract for the Kingdom of Stormwind during the First War; alongside volunteers from the Blades, and as a knight on the field of battle during the Second War. During the Third War, Harric and his men were granted leave as one of the few organizations to defend the kingdom from the ravenous Undead Scourge who threatened the Greymane Wall. Following this, some members of his organization bore witness to the summoning of the Worgen by way of Arugal; on orders from King Genn Greymane. While his feelings on the matter were reserved, when several members of the Blades were killed by the Worgen, Harric took it upon himself to purge as many of the beasts from around the wall as possible. This action led to the Blades being given leave to continue their activities beyond the wall on call; patrolling the lands that surrounded the border of Gilneas. Harric was not belligerent towards the Worgen, however, having made allies of the Gilneans of Pyrewood Village; whom would transform at night. During these excursions he met with a paladin by the name of Kurt Windsor, with whom he would travel alongside the members of the Blades as they wandered the fallen northern kingdoms. For Harric, it was rare to travel beyond Silverpine and even Hillsbrad; but there were times that necessitated such actions. While Gilneas was not a part of the Alliance, Harric was more willing to work with them over the monsters he had once fought during the great wars. Ultimately, Harric and the Blades were fully recalled back into the wall by the onset of the Northgate Rebellion; where they served as loyalists against Darius Crowley and his forces. By the end of the Rebellion, Harric had been forced to arrest his own son, Erik, who had sided with the rebels. His distaste for the Rebellion was well known; the elderly knight having seen the horrors of what awaited beyond the Wall and how Gilneas could not afford to fight its self. Ultimately, Harric's fears came true. One of the monsters that the Blades would fight were known as the Forsaken; and while Harric did not see their rise into a threat as dangerous as the Scourge during his time beyond the wall, he had always thought of them as dangerous. When the Greymane Wall was besieged, Harric led the Blades in its defense, with the group being one of the last defenders alongside the Black Knights of Gilneas. In the end, Harric was slain defending the wall as it was breached; the remaining Blades members remaining with their High Commander to the last man. His legacy lived on in the form of Berenal Grayblade, one of the few surviving members who would later revitalize the Blades of Greymane within the Grand Alliance. Though his body was never identified, his armor was recovered from the hands of the Forsaken as one of the first missions the Blades operated on. Worn for a time by his successor in his honor; the armor was eventually retired and put on display within the Blades' headquarters, Darkwind Hold, within Bannhurst. His son, Erik, was released during the attack on Gilneas City, having become a Worgen and later united with Darius Crowley and his men with the former loyalists. He survived the evacuation of Gilneas, having reunited with his sister, Marissa, but their mother was slain during the attack on the city. They later survived the attack on Teldrassil, having evacuated to Stormwind City. Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Gilnean Category:Characters Category:Army Officers Category:Human